The 76th Hunger Games
by phoebe612010
Summary: The Hunger Games are re-instated,but when Veronica volunteers for an almost-stranger she meets Tryland,but when things start to heat up for the great grand-daughter of The Girl On Fire,she runs into the great grand-son of Gale Hawthorne.But it can only ever end in death.So who dies? message me if you want to enter a character as a tribute.
1. Chapter 1

'And so,the Hunger Games have been re-instated,as punishment for the rebelion'

The crowd all gasped as Lissy Snow finished the annoucement.

I stood in the crowd of district 9 watching the huge screen as it went air was filled with gasping and prayers and screams.

'Please don't take my children' I heard Kaddy Maple shout.

I never knew her personally but her two daughters,Juniper and Bonnie were in my class at school.

I wish i had a mother like that,in fact I wish I had a mother at all,but i don't so there's no use crying over it,I mean it's not like i knew her,as soon as i was born i was shipped from district 12 to district 9 with my Grandma Hiyde,but she died aswell.

Everything wasn't meant to turn out like this,after my Great grandma Katniss saved us all.

The Reaping.

Sadie Purkins walked onto the stage,in some districts the have bright and bubbly announcers,but we got God.

'let us get this over with' She said 'My best wishes goes to the male tribute from district 9-' he hand fished round the bowl 'Tryland Opaque'.

A tall,rather muscular boy stepped on the stage,he looked around 17-a year older than me.

'And my condolences to the female tribute-' her hand went in the other bowl 'Juniper Maple'

Out of every bloody girl from 9,she had to pick one I know!Her mother was screaming in the background,everyone else was silent as Juniper walked up to the stage.

I didn't know what i was doing 'I volunteer!' i shouted 'I volunteer for Juniper'

Hey,i had nothing left to lose.

A sad look crossed Sadie's face.

'Well,um,come on up then' she coughed.'And our female tribute-' She put the microphone to my mouth.

'Veronica,Veronica June'

'Shake hands then,and my very best wishes'

Tryland took my hand,his eyes flickered to mine for a were a deep Blue.

We were pushed into the Justice building,but I hadnt expected anyone to come and say goodbye to me,until Juniper,Kaddie and Bonnie rushed in.

'Thankyou,Ronnie,Thankyou Thankyou' Kaddie blubbered

'why,Ronnie,why did you volunteer for me?'Juniper almost shouted

'Because you have far more to lose than I do'

'Fank oo for saving my sister' Bonnie said looking up at me-she was only 6 with teeth jutting forward.

'well be routing for you Ronnie' they all shouted as a peace keeper shoved them out of the door.

The train

I gasped as I stepped on,I was more amazing then i expected.I couldnt take it in before Sadie came in.

'Im sorry to say this but being as the previous victor died,im going to act as your new victor'

'oh joy of joy' Tryland murmerd as he stepped on the train.

'I know I have never won the hunger games but I believe i will be a help'

'help to get us killed' Tryland said.

'I know im not practised but I would appreciate a little more gratitude,if you want to live!'

'But im not going to live,do you think I stand a chance against the careers or her!' he shouted pointing at me.

'and why would I be a threat?' I said.

'Look at you,the sponsors will adore you!' he said

'what the sad little girl with no family?! You think I'll enjoy being reminded of that!' I shouted.

'I didnt mean it like that' he whispered.

'then how did you mean it?!' i shout

'ENOUGH,both of you!' Sadie gasped 'to your rooms'

I turned on my heel.

'where are our room?' i mumbled

'down the hall to your left'.

I skipped dinner and went to the lounge,i sat there for about an hour before a silouette approached me.

'You missed Sadie talking about our strategies'

'why so nice?' i sneered

'I didn't mean it like how you thought' he said sitting down.

'then how did you mean it?'

'I meant they'd remember you because of how beautiful you are'

I giggled,I never giggle,'whats wrong with me' i thought.

I straigtened up 'so whats your strategy?'

'be charming,make the ladies swoon' we laughed.

I barely knew him,but we just got along.

It was as if he read my mind.

'you know i did know you before the reaping'

this knocked me off guard

'what? how?'

'you were in the year below me,but everyone knew you'

'what? no one knew me'

'no you thought they didnt know you,but how could people ignore the most beautiful girl in school' he was so confident.

'ha,im sure i couldn't compare to your girlfriend'

'i have no girlfriend' he said quickly

'so you just waltz around with strangers on your arm'

we laughed.

'im going to bed' i said

'goodnight honey'


	2. Chapter 2

The training centre

'were on the ninth floor' sadie chirped strangley,but then lowering her voice she said 'and Veronica you are required to come to supper tonight'

My room was breath taking,windows scaled the walls and you could edit what the image was,there was a menu which you could order anything you wished from.

I was tired,even though it was one o'clock,i lay down on my bed and slept for hours until Sadie came to my room.

'DINNER IS OBLIGATORY VERONICA' she shouted

I shot up and ran to the dining was laid with the most amazing dishes,chicken off the bone with creamy sauce and most of the food i'd never seen before in my life.

'so what ange am i playing?' i asked Sadie

'you will be the girl who everyone falls in love with,but first we must get through the chariot rides'

I was taking into a room and bathed and smearing with hot goo,they ripped all the hair off my body and plucked my eyebrows,the two people doing this were called Kaliba and nattered on about nonsense until they decided I was ready to see a man named Leviticus.

They dispersed and a tall,rather good looking man came in,he wasn't covered in capitol tatoos except for the dove he had on his left temple,his big brown eyes stared into mine.

'hello,I am Leviticus,your official stylist'

'Hello'

'they did a good job with you' he said guesturing to where Flitiada and Kaliba left.

He held up a bag.

'Is that my dress?'

'yes'

Our district manufactured grain so they dress was always ridiculously.

Leviticus opened they bag to reveal a dress completely made out of tiny grain each coloured red,orange or yellow.

'It's beautiful' I gasped.

I put on and when everr the wind caught me the back traled out and gave the effect of flames.

I arrived at the chariot with my auburn hair down,Tryland had a red shirt on with a black jacket and trousers,but it was glittered with gold,we looked like we burnt,it must have something to do with great grandma Katniss,'but Leviticus will get hurt' i thought.

Sadie came up behind us as we got on the chariot.

'make them love you' she whispered.

Tryland took my hand 'Just like Katniss' he whispered

'like great great grandma Katniss' i replied.

I hadn't bothered to see wat the other tributes were wearing,I decided i'd see when the reruns were on.

We went out and waved and accpeted roses and smiled,when all of a sudden I realised what the crowd was shouting

'DISTRICT 9,DISTRICT 9'

I blew kisses all around the chariot.

We drew to a stop,and just as everyone could see,Tryland kissed my cheek.

'they love you' he whispered

**If you want to name a tribute message me and you will probably have your own tribute,and you can choose your district,but the male victor from 2 is already chosen,the rest i completely open,if you message me describe what you look like aswell please.**


	3. Chapter 3

We watched the reruns in the lounge,my attention was constantly drawn to me and Tryland,I looked at the boy from 2 occasionally,he had dark hair and grey eyes.

'who's the boy from 2?' I asked Sadie

'Lawrence Hawthorne'

Hawthrone,the word pounded against my head all that night.

'Your going to the training centre for a week and then you have the interviews' I heard

Sadie say as she walked past my door,her voice stopped for a moment.

'Excuse me Tryland,VERONICA WILL YOU GET OUT OF BED'

I waltzed out of the door,I had been sitting on my bed waiting for hours.

'Im sorry,what was that?' i said in my most sickly sweet voice,i could practically feel her blood laughed.

'You have breakfast,now go before i MAKE the game maker kill you'

I stuffed myself sick at breakfast,and by the looks of it,so did Trlyland.

After breakfast we went to our rooms to get dressed,then we met up by the elavator.

'ready?' Tryland said linking his arm through mine.I nodded.'Good' he said in a little girlish vioce 'lets go make fwends!'

We laughed so easily with eachother.

We got into the training centre and i could almost her us gasp in unison.

Almost every person in the room looked utterly deadly.

There was a girl from 4 using one knive to somehow chop off the heads of six dummies in one deadly blow.

I looked around for Lawrence to see his skill,he was setting snares.

'Im going to go and discover snares' i whispered

'cool im erm thinking of going to the plants section' he replied 'you do know everones practically gawping at us?' he chuckled.

In reply i kissed his cheek to watch them blush 'See you in a miniute'

I knelt down besides Lawrence,and the instructor came over.

'have you done snares before?' he asked

'a few'

'okay show me your deadliest'

I showed him one which could easily have someone dangling by their leg and catch a rabbi at the same time.

'very,very good Ma'm'

I saw Lawrence looking at me.

'i dont think i have much to teach you' but i wasn't looking at him I was looking at Lawrence.

'would you like me to teach him?' i asked the trainer snapping my head back.

'why on earth would you do that?'

'I know how to escape it,and he can only catch my competition'

'i would greatly appreciate it' Lawrence chirped in.

I tought him how to do it and just as he finished it i cought his hand.

'your last name' i asked 'how do i know it'

A horrified look crossed his face.

'Tell me,by any chance are you related to Katniss Everdeen?'he replied 'as in your her great grand-daughter?'

'yes'

I couldnt quite make out what his reaction meant.

'i fear,i will be seeing you soon'

'i wont be fearing that time' i said smoothly,why not practise for the cameras?

'no,im afraid i wont either' he came close to my ear 'and thats the scary part'

**thankyou for reading this,if you want to name a tribute MESSAGE for readin and dont forget to review or follow! and say if your team Lawnnie or team Ronland!**


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the training session i went back to my room,there was a knock on the door,sadie opened it.

'hello'

'yes?' i replied.

'i came to talk to you'

'what?'

'i heard you spoke to Lawrence today'

'how do you know?'

'well a little birdie was a little jelouse'

'what? Tryland?'

'anyway' she coughed 'How are you taking it?'

'what do you mean?'

'you know,Katniss' best friend'

'what?i dont understand'

She almost jumped coughed and regained herself.

'come on ronnie,its dinner'

Tryland and Leviticus were sitting at dinner.

'Hello,Veronica' Leviticus said gently.

I just caught out of the corner of my eye,Sadie doing some strange movement and mouthing 'she doesn't know'.

'im sorry,Sadie,i didnt quite see that?' Sadie's face dropped.

'im sorry,Veronica' She coughed 'We didn't tell you but -'

she was interupted by Tryland 'I love you'.he spluttered.

Leviticus' eyes nearly dropped out of his head.

'what?' i gasped.

'i mean thats my angle,i need to love you' he stuttered.

'why?'

'You want to live' Sadie joined in sitting down.

'fine' i finished.

In the next week in the training centre,i got to know Lawrence more,and i spent more time with Tryland.

Everything was going fine,well fine as it could've been with me going to die soon.

Until i decided to use the bows.

I was next to Hunter,as tall dark murder machine from 1 he was with his district partner,and not far from them was the two from 2.

I picked up the bow,i had never used one before,and i tried to shoot it at the target,to my surprise,i got bullseye.I went on the the dummies,and when the trainer saw i had a natural talent he started to throw tennis balls up,i hit each one,then i realized,the room was silent.

I turned was staring,Tryland and Lawrence were behind me.

'bloody brilliant' Tryland said.

'Just like Katnip' Lawrence almost whispered.

'Veronica' the voice boomed,'time to show the game makers what ive got' i thought.

I got out the bow,i got a bullseye,punctured a dummies heart,shot down 3 lights,and managed to shoot an arrow through the back of each of the prior.

'thankyou Veronica,you are dismissed'

We were sitting in the lounge,Tryland next to me and Leviticus on my other were announcing the training only ones that stood out were Hunter from 1 who scored a 10 and the girl from 2 who scored 10,there was a girl i hadn't noticed before from

4 though,she got 10 aswell,she had something about her,something,deadly.

'Tryland Opaque' Ceasar flickerman announced 'with the score of -9'

'well done' we chorused

'what did you do?' i asked

'spear throwing'

'And next up,from district 9,Is Veronica June,with a score of' he raised his eyebrow '11'

'well done! Congratulations Ronnie!'

'Up! veronica'

'I am up!'

'Breakfast then!'

'Right,Ronnie,today is the interview' Leviticus started 'you will be seen by the prep team and then i will give you your dress'

'okay'

I was plucked,polished and pruned until my skin glowed and my auburn curls draped down one side of my came in with a white bag.

'thats my dress again,i guess'

'right you are miss June'

He put me in a dress made of tiny golden leaves.

'Absolutely beautiful miss'

I looked in the mirror,i looked like the ,dazzling.

I was waiting for my interview,when Lawrence went was idley bantering when

Ceasar said 'so do you have a girlfriend sir?'

'well,i do like this one girl,ive only just got to know her,but shes so,so,Special'

'could we have a name'

'no,no,she'll only get hurt,in case she feels bad when she wins'

you could see everybody eyes widen.

'no,sorry i mean-'

Ceasar interupted him.

'she came here with you'

'no,not with me'

The buzzer went.

'well that time everyone'

'and next up,Veronica June!'

I walked on stage and was nearly blinded by the lights.'make them like you' i thought.

'Hello Ceasar!'

'Welcome miss june!'he chirped,his eyes where a ghastly yellow.'so how are you finding everything?'

'Well,its all so lovely!'

'what do you find lovely?'

'the people,the decor,law- no-i mean umm'

'lawrence?,do i believe we found his mystery lady?'

'no-i mean-tryland is-'

'tryland and lawrence? i belive youd have been in alot of trouble with gale-'

'what do you mean?'

'gale being his great grand father'

i was silent

'you did know didnt you?'

'no,no i didn't,they all kept it a secret'

'well i truly am sorry,miss' he coughed 'so is there a special someone in your life?'

'make them like you' i thought 'be honest'.

'growing up,i only ever had my grandma,then she left,i was alone,i had no-one,i didn't think anyone i came here,and i met two of the most special people i will ever is such a shame they're going to have to kill me,I hadn't realized until now how much I lo-,I mean care about them'

'I'm sure Veronica,if you care so much about them,they wouldn't be so cruel as to kill you'

'but you see ceasar,they may kill me,I atleast hope they won't be looking forward to wether they do or do not if they don't and i end up winning,i die inside for losing the two people who i've acctually grown to care for'

'have you mentioned these two said people in this interview already? im sure the audience is dying to know'

'well,can you keep a secret?'

'YES!'they crowd screamed.

the buzzer.

'well ladies and gentlemen,Veronica June,the girl who will not be forgot! our hearts go with you Veronica'

and for a moment,he looked so sad.

I went back stage.

'that was amazing!' people all I could see was Lawrence,just staring at me.

'its you' he mouthed 'i love you'.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in complete and utter shock.

my mouth went dry and my heart stopped,and for a moment i didn't realize i stopped was the soothing voice of Tryland who snapped me out of my was asking him if he had a girlfriend.

'well,ceasar' he responded 'there's a girl,everybody loves her,but she thinks she goes un-noticed'

'can we have a name?'

'well,to be quite blunt,lets just say she really reminds me of her great grandma'

'so,Veronia June?'

'yeh' he coughed 'yeh,it's her'

'noooo' i thought 'he cant do this,they can't do this,it's just a scheme,tryland was meant to pretend he loves me,but it seems so,so real'

I looked over at Lawrence,who had gone a somewhat shade of green eyes suddenly locked on me.

'I can't do this' i whispered.

then everything went black.

'veronica,veronica wake up'

my eyes fluttered open and i saw tryland holding my left hand and Lawrence holding my other.

'veronica,its tryland,are you okay'

'my head' i mumbled.

'yeah you hit it on the way down'

'what happened?'

'thats what we want to know'

'you looked at me' said Lawrence 'then just collapsed'

'where is everyone?'

'we said the paramedics would bring you back when theyre done with you' said tryland.

Lawrence leaned down to my ear 'shame we never called them'

'look,guys,im fine,i just want to go to bed.'

'ill escort you' said lawrence

'no need'said tryland hastily'ill take her'

'i would feel safer if i took her also' said lawrence standing up.

'well your in for bad fuc-'

'guys! both take me if it'll stop any arguement'

'lets go' said lawrence.

the next morning i ate breakfast,but my stomach wanted day.

'so sadie' i said 'bloodbath,what do we do?'

'its simple,avoid it and get water'

'okay'

i stood in the tube,my arm aching from the tracker injection,my heart was practically out my arse,i was scared to hell,

'let them win' i thought 'do it for tryland and lawrence'

but only one of them could win.

my lift slowly rose up.

The arena was green,there were 3 distant hill,each had a small brick house on top,haf way between the feild and the hills was woods.

'perfect' i thought.

and there,in the middle of the field,the big cornucopia.

' 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,go'

i didn't know what i was doing,i ran to grab tryland and lawrence,but lawrence ran for the blood bath,i got tryland and ran for the woods.

we ran a good mile before we stopped,i then scaled a tree and hoisted him up after me.

we sat perched on a branch.

'Ronnie,we have nothing' tryland panted.

'your alive,live with it'

'we were told to get water'

'tomorow'

he grabbed my wrist.

'no,now'

i scaled the tree and saw not fifteen metres away,a huge lake.i told tryland what i saw.

'where there any tributes close?'

'not that i saw'

then i heard it,the pounding of feet.i was to late to escape so all i could do was hope,my attacker drew close.

Lawrence 'Ronnie' he whispered.

'up here' i said just so he could here.

he scaled the tree to us.

'your knee!' i was a large red cut bleeding heavily.

'its fine'

'how did you escaped the bloodbath? why did you go?'

'i thought you might want this'

he held up a bow,gold with a bag of arrows.

'how?why?' i hugged him,nearly pushing him off the tree.

'hello' tryland coughed. 'im still here'

'oh yeah,i figured shed have you' lawrence tossed tryland a his own belt full of knives.

'thankyou' i said.

then we heard,12 canons.

it was night and Tryland had clambered a few branched up,leaving me with lawrence.

'who do you think will appear?'he said.

then the capitol seal came up,

the tributes from 8,6,5,10 were dead and the girl form 1 somehow died and the boy from 12.

'so,Lawrence,whos your district partner?'

'i have no idea who the hell she is' he laughed.

'i have to ask you Lawrence,do you meant what you said,even if we have to die'

'even if it involved me killing myself,i love you,a million cameras can see and a million people can hear'

he leaned in to kiss me,his lips touch mine.

'im bloody sorry,ronnie' tryland jolted us apart 'but i'll be leaving you now'

'what? tryland dont be ridiculous'

'i cant,watch you,itll kill me'

'you said everything you said was for the games Tryland'

he came down to my branch 'WELL MAYBE I ACCTUALLY MEANT IT!'

'dont go' i begged 'please'

LAwrence was silent,'lawrence,say something,tell him its okay'

'maybe it will be best if he goes'

'NO!' i shouted

Tryland jumped down and ran off.i went to go after Lawrence grabbed my arm.

I went close and looked him in the eye.

'you mean so much less to me now'

and i jumped down to chase the one person i was sure of in life.

**MANY THANKS TO BOREALIS13 FOR THE REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH,AND PLEASE IF YOUR READING THIS,DONT BE AFRAID OF THE REVIEW BUTTON!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS JUST A QUICK NOTE SOORRY! BUT IVE JUST REALIZED THAT FANFIC HAS REMOVED SOME OF THE WORDS IN MY STORY-**

**FOR EG.**

**'lawrence tossed Tryland a SPEAR REVEALING HIS OWN belt of knives'**

**JUST IN CASE YOU THINK IT SOUNDS A BIT ODD ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry its a bit late ;P**

i ran and ran,until i was completely out of breath.

But then i heard footsteps.

'Melanie,hurry up!'

A tall brown haired girl,Who looked like she was glaring,emerged from the trees.

'im coming,Karina!'

'keep you voice down!'

Then,behind 'Karina' came an incredibly tall,Quite beautiful girl.

They didn't look like they were from the same district.

'i wander how that formed' i thought.

'Look,fresh meat' Melanie sneered.

But she wasnt looking at me,she was looking at the lake,where a boy was kneeling down and drinking.

It was only when he stood up that i realized it was tryland.

'shit' i thought 'he only has a spear'

The two attackers walked over to him,Karina leant on a tree.

'hello,gorgeus' she whipped out a spear and was about to throw it,but just before that could happen an arrow was in the back of her neck.

I didn't realize what i'd done until the canon went of.

The other girl,Melanie,had run off.

'Tryland come here!'

he ran towards me,and grabbing his arm,I ran off.

When we reached a Decent enough tree,we climbed.

'Where's your boyfriend then?' Tryland sneered,but with a slightly hurt tone.

'I left after you did' i whispered.

'why?'

'I figured there was no point staying if you were'nt there'

A smile momentarily crossed his lips.

'well then that changes things'

'how?'

he leaned in to me.

Just before he screamed.


End file.
